


Double Delight, England (Fanart)

by tputovani



Category: Men's Football RPF, Polandball (Webcomic)
Genre: Chibi, Crossover, Digital Art, English National Team, Fanart, Gen, UEFA Nations League
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 15:36:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18719977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tputovani/pseuds/tputovani
Summary: Team England advances to UEFA Nations League Semi-finals.





	Double Delight, England (Fanart)

**Author's Note:**

> The picture is embeded from [my deviantArt page](https://www.deviantart.com/32929wt).  
> From <https://www.sportinglife.com/football/news/england-face-dutch-test-in-semis/155667>.  
> "Double Delight" is one of the varieties of roses. <https://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Double_Delight_(Tudor)_Rose.jpg>.

Thank you for watching.


End file.
